In the Presence of Each Other
by Holiday Latte
Summary: How much can their love endure? Can it overcome all obstacles?


A/N: It has been 6 months since the season finale in which Lauren was killed (THANK YOU J.J!) and Sydney and Vaughn have moved in with each other, and are currently engaged to be **MARRIED**!

**Syd POV  
**I woke up and lazily reached over for Vaughn. When I didn't feel him, I was ricocheted back in time to when he was married to Lauren and his side of the bed was always empty. Panic engulfed me, and I didn't know why. I was still a little hazy and disoriented.  
"Vaughn! Vaughn!" He rushed from the bathroom and came to me. He always would come back to me.  
"Syd, honey what's wrong?" He asked puzzled  
"Vaughn tell me this is real, that this isn't a dream."  
"I'll do more then tell you" he chuckled. He reached under the covers and started to tickle me.  
"Ahh!" I giggled. "Get away!" He leaned in for a kiss but I protected my mouth by raising a pillow in front of it.  
"Sydney Bristow, I am very hurt.," he said playfully.  
"You can't kiss me now!" I gasped. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" I got up and ran to the bathroom. Giggling the whole way.  
"Hey Bristow, I was using that room first ya know." I poked my head out the door.  
"You snooze, you loose buster!" As I was brushing my teeth I felt Vaughn's hands on my hips. He raised me up to sit on the bathroom counter. He leaned in to kiss me.  
"Vahwn Vi still hav toofpafe in my mouf!"  
"That hasn't stopped me before" he growled.  
"Vaughn! Nooo! Ahhh!" I laughed.  
"Fine, here rinse already." I brought the cup to my mouth, taking my sweet time. I must have gurgled for 5 minutes.  
"Finally…" He leaned and tried to kiss me again, but I hopped off the counter and dashed towards the kitchen.  
"Bristow! It is way to early to be playing these games!" he laughed. I poked my head into the hallway.  
"Sorry, but I have to make breakfast, any requests?" I asked.  
"I think you know what I want…."  
"French Toast it is then." I heard a very audible groan coming from the bedroom. I just laughed and made breakfast.  
"Breakfast is ready" I chimed.  
"Let's try this again shall we? Good Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?"  
"Oh just fine thank you for asking." He leaned in to kiss me but I just thrust a plate of French toast at him.  
"Enjoy darling."  
"Is this some new ploy that women are using to make their men sexually frustrated?"  
" How did you guess? I just found it in Cosmo!"  
"Well, It's not working."  
"Really?" He lifted me on to his lap as I squealed. He planted the sweetest and most tender kiss on my lips…. As I went to kiss him again, he slid me off his lap and put a forkful of French toast into his mouth.  
"Mmmm Syd, this is delicious." When he finished swallowing I went to go kiss him.  
"Well, I guess this thing works for men too." And with that he got up and went into the bedroom to change into his sweats.  
"Wa, wait! Vaughn get back here!'' As I ran into the bedroom, Vaughn caught me and threw me onto the bed.  
"Let's just admit it… we are too weak. We must succumb to each others passion."  
"Well, okay…"  
"Finally." He nuzzled my neck and played with my earlobe. He kissed my lips and my neck and…. Well you get the picture. (wink wink)  
A couple hours later we were still lying lazily in bed. He traced his finger around my tummy, and murmured,  
"Some day." I don't know what came over me, but I jumped up from the bed and pulled on a shirt and went out to the living room. I sat there thinking that was exactly what Danny had said. Then he was killed. I knew in my heart that I was being silly, but I love Vaughn so much and the thought of death makes me want to vomit. I started to tear up. Vaughn came cautiously into the room and sat down next to me.  
"Syd? What's wrong?" he asked. Damn these walls I thought to myself.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to do some light reading." I reached for the nearest book and picked it up.  
"Moby Dick… that's light reading?"  
"Well It was either this or Bartleby."  
"Baby, you know you can talk to me."  
"God, Vaughn what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so hormonal all the time?"  
"Shh, sweetheart, look you are so perfect. I love you, and it is okay to have emotions."  
"I don't know what I would do without you."  
"You would manage." He said bluntly.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Nothing, now what's bothering you?"  
"I can't talk about it yet."  
"That's okay, we can talk about it whenever you want."  
"I love you…" I said  
"Like the ocean blue" he replied. "Now onto that book…"  
"Vaughn no, I was kidding."  
"Sorry." he dragged me into his lap and opened the book. "Call me Ishmael…"  
"Call me… out of here!" I replied and with that I jumped up from the couch. Vaughn spent five minutes chasing me around the house, when suddenly he stopped.  
"Hey there slowpoke…. can't catch me can ya?" I yelled.  
"Sorry, Syd but I have a headache."  
"What? Are you okay?" I ran up to him to kiss his temples, when he reached out and grabbed me.  
"Not fair Michael! You cheated!"  
"What can I say? I have my methods you have yours, but seriously I have a headache. Can you grab me and icepack?"  
"Of course, go lie down on the couch." When I had the icepack, I went over to the couch and hopped up on his waist."  
"Monsieur Vaughn, I am nurse Bristow, now I need to place this…." Before I could finish my sentence he pulled me down into his lap and smothered me with kisses. We both decided that there was no reason to move, and fell asleep in each other's arms. I awoke a few hours later to hear that Vaughn was on the phone.  
"Yes, I had another headache today. That is 5 so far this week. Yeah, ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again doctor."  
"Vaughn?" I said utterly bewildered.


End file.
